In recent years, mobile devices, wearable devices, smart devices, and the like have pervaded nearly every aspect of modern life. In addition, the near ubiquity of wireless networks provides users with access to information and services provided by the Internet at virtually any physical location. For example, users of social network services, such as LINKEDIN®, may access social networking information via mobile devices.
The headings provided herein are merely for convenience and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used.